disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Heroines
Disney Heroines is a fanmade franchise created by 21EvanED155508. History This is a spin-off to the Disney Princess franchise where they include all Disney females who are heroines not just the Disney Princesses. Requirements to be an Official Disney Heroine * The character must have a primary role in an animated/live action Disney/Pixar/Marvel/20th Cenutry Fox film. * The character must be human, human-like or anthropomorphic. * The character should not be any younger then 10 years of age. * The character can't not be part of several franchises Members Official Members Snow White The character of Snow White first originated in 1937 from a Brothers Grimm fairy tale "Schneewittchen" about a beautiful German princess with a jealous stepmother. Walt Disney turned this classic fairy tale into his very first animated feature film. Her true love is the Prince, who breaks her sleeping death 'slumber' (caused by the Evil Queen) with love's first kiss. She befriends the seven dwarfs during her stay at their cottage. At 14, she is the youngest of the Princesses. The Blue Fairy She is a magical being who, fulfilling Geppetto's wish, transforms Pinocchio into a living being and later into a real boy. She also aids Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket throughout their adventures, both directly and from afar. One of only two female characters in the film (the other being Cleo), she is nevertheless one of the most powerful characters in the cast; it is she who initially grants Pinocchio life and who ultimately decides whether or not he should become a real boy. Cinderella The best-known version of Cinderella is the fairy tale "Cendrillon" by Charles Perrault in 1697. In 1950, it was turned into an animated feature-length film by Walt Disney. Cinderella Tremaine is the eldest of all the Disney Princesses. She is 19 years of age during the events of the film. Her stepmother turned her into the family's sole servant after the death of her father. With magical help from her Fairy Godmother, she attends a royal ball and meets Prince Charming, and eventually marries him, thus freeing her from her life of servitude. Cinderella is often considered the leader of the Princesses; often being put in the center of the group shots. Alice Alice is depicted as a daydreamer first and foremost. Prior to arriving in Wonderland, she sat on the bank of a river listening to her sister reading lessons, which she didn't like, as the book her sister was reading, had no pictures, and claimed, "In my world, the books would be nothing but pictures!" This gives some idea of Alice's large imagination, and at first, Wonderland seemed like the perfect place for Alice, as it allowed her to indulge in her imaginings as well as her intense curiosity. However, Alice's quick temper and pedantic eagerness to show off her knowledge often proved to be bad qualities in Wonderland and landed her in many precarious situations. Still, she's seen as polite, honest, adventurous, well spoken, lovely, and respectful, if not given a reason to be otherwise. She is also very adventurous and curious. Tinker Bell Despite her cute appearance, Tinker Bell is very sassy, feisty, stubborn, and hot-tempered. Upon meeting Wendy and other human females, Tink immediately shows disgust and irritation, mostly out of jealousy. This drives Tink to perform acts both selfish, and even murderous, much to Peter's annoyance. However, despite her rough interior, at her core, Tinker Bell is devoted and loyal to those she loves, and will eventually come to terms with those she initially resents, should they prove themselves worthy of friendly treatment. This can be seen, most notably, with her relation to Wendy Darling in the original film. Some fans have assumed that Tinker Bell has a romantic crush on Peter. However, that theory has been contradicted several times by Margaret Kerry, who has said, "Tinker Bell was never in love with Peter Pan, she was sort of a groupie. Peter would go on his adventures and she would get to go with him, and what she was really worried about with Wendy was that maybe he wouldn't take her on the adventures anymore, he would take that ugly old girl! So that's what she was jealous of." As a fairy, Tink can fly and produce pixie dust, which allows others to fly. She is described as being a tinker, meaning that she mends pots, kettles, and acorn caps, and is shown to be very skilled, gifted, and talented at it too. Wendy Darling Wendy is an English girl living in London during the Edwardian era. While her age isn't specified, she is usually portrayed as a preteen on the brink of adolescence. Throughout her childhood, she lived with her parents, George and Mary, her brothers, Michael and John, as well as their dog Nana, who doubled as the children's daily caretaker when their parents were absent on their dates or parties. Being the eldest child of a middle-class family of the era, Wendy served as a heavy influence on her brothers, specifically in regards to their love of Peter Pan and his lore. She would regularly tell the boys stories of Peter's various adventures in the supposedly fictitious isle of Neverland, most notably the stories of his battles with the villainous Captain Hook. To most people (her father, for instance), Peter Pan and the stories surrounding him were nothing more than a childish fantasy. To Wendy and her brothers, however, the legends of Pan were all too true, and his stories were used to maintain the fun and whimsy of their childhood, despite their parents encouraging the act of practical behavior. Aurora Best known as the heroine of the 1959 animated classic Sleeping Beauty, which is very loosely based on Charles Perrault's "La Belle au Bois Dormant". Although her dress changes from blue to pink thanks to a disagreement between two of her guardians, Merryweather and Flora, outside the film, she is most commonly seen wearing pink. She was cursed at birth to die before the sun sets on her 16th birthday by the evil fairy Maleficent by pricking her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. One of the three good fairies, Merryweather, was able to weaken the curse by changing death to a deep slumber that could only be awakened by true love's kiss. By falling in love with Prince Phillip, the prince of a neighboring kingdom (and unknown to either of them, her betrothed), she was freed from the curse. Aurora is shown to be one of the taller princesses in the franchise. Anita Radcliffe Anita is the wife of Roger Radcliffe and owner of Perdita. The first film establishes that she is was a schoolmate to Cruella De Vil, and the two apparently shared a friendship at one point. By adulthood, Anita seems to be exhausted after Cruella's meetings and admits at one point that Cruella is eccentric. Marry Poppins It is never explained where Mary really comes from, though she is seen sitting on a cloud above London near the beginning of the film. It is known that she has a friend named Bert, and an uncle named Albert (though it is unclear if he is her blood relative, as others call him that as well), who both live in London in 1910. She is described as being "practically perfect in every way." As a nanny, she is fairly stern, but also kind and nurturing. She is shown to possess various magical abilities including the ability to speak to animals and transport herself and others to various places (including sidewalk chalk pictures), as well as flight. However, afterward, she will deny any usage of these powers and her many voyages and adventures, presumably to keep them a secret from the public. Maid Marion t's stated that Maid Marian is King Richard's niece, but it's never actually revealed how they're related and she doesn't really appear to be related to Prince John, despite him being Richard's brother. Because of that, it can be assumed that Richard is Maid Marian's uncle by marriage---meaning that the sister of either Marian's mother or father was the wife of King Richard (making Marian's aunt the queen). She and Robin Hood have known each other since they were young children and fell in love as they got older. However, several years before the events of the film, she left for London for unspecified reasons and had only recently returned to Nottingham. Maid Marian is a very beautiful, ladylike, nice and kind woman. Despite being separated from him, Maid Marian is still very much in love with Robin Hood as he loves her. So much so that she finds the courage to plead for his life. She also loves children and is happy to meet Skippy and the others when the former sneaks into the castle to retrieve his arrow, which he had accidentally shot over the walls of the castle as he was playing with the bow he had gotten as a birthday present from Robin Hood. She eagerly and willingly plays the role of the damsel-in-distress as Skippy (playing Robin Hood) fights with Lady Kluck (playing Prince John) to save her, and then takes her into a grove of bushes and trees that represents Sherwood Forest. She also kisses him on the cheek as a way of thanking him and to teach him how a hero should treat his "lady fair". Indeed, it is thought that after Marian and Robin Hood are married, Skippy and Marian develop something akin to a mother-son relationship. Eilonwy Princess Eilonwy is a twelve-year-old girl with flowing blonde hair and a delicate figure. In the film, Eilonwy is portrayed as plucky, cynical, and talkative, as shown by her tendency to go off into rants at Taran for seemingly trivial reasons (though he can be snippy back in their mutual antagonism). Despite her naturally strong-willed personality, she can be affectionate (for she tries to get Taran's spirits up in one scene and seems fond of Gurgi) and emotional, as shown by her anxiety after escaping from the Horned King's castle and her genuine sadness at Taran's near-sacrifice during the film's climax; by the end of the movie, Eilonwy has dropped her defenses significantly and she and Taran begin to be romantically involved. Eilonwy appears to be addled once she first appears, confused and thinking her reasons of being imprisoned in the Horned King's castle vague. Ariel The heroine of the 1989 film, loosely based on the Danish fairy tale "Den Lille Havfrue" by Hans Christian Andersen, and the daughter of King Triton, ruler of the sea. Ariel is a 16-year-old mermaid who falls in love with a dashing human prince named Eric, an extension of her fascination with all things from the surface world. Her dream is to live a life on land. So it comes as no surprise when her dream causes her to fall victim to accepting a shady offer from Ursula the Sea Witch promising her a lifetime of happiness with Prince Eric as long as she carries out the rules outlined in the signed binding contract. Ursula persuades her to trade her beautiful voice, in exchange for becoming a human for three days. During these three days, Ariel must not only make Prince Eric fall in love with her, but the two must seal their love with a kiss. If Ariel is unable to uphold her end of the agreement, she must return to the sea to live out her days in Ursula's lair as a prisoner, joining the many other "lost souls" that have fallen victim to Ursula's "wish granting" over the years. However, Ariel is able to defeat Ursula with Eric's help and thanks to her father, she becomes human permanently and marries Eric at the end of the film. Hans Christian Andersen's original character dissolves into foam on the sea after the prince marries someone else, but through an act of compassion is transformed into a spirit of the air. Co-director Ron Clements felt the story was too tragic, and changed the original character from the tragic but hopeful heroine to the brave and resourceful Ariel. Belle The young 17-year old French commoner who is the heroine of the 1991 animated classic Beauty and the Beast, is loosely based on the French fairy tale "La Belle et la Bête" abridged from the version by Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. The name Belle translates from the French word for "beauty". In the film, she selflessly trades in her freedom, for that of her father's, in a bargain with the Beast, thus becoming his prisoner/guest. She soon learns to see the good hidden behind his hideous appearance and rough manner and eventually, over time, falling in love with him. By confessing her love at the end of the movie, she breaks the curse placed on him by the enchantress. The Beast and his staff are then restored to their human forms and Belle became his princess. Jasmine The spunky, independent Arabian Princess of Agrabah, who dreams of seeing what's beyond her palace and be freed from her father's constant pestering of arranged royal marriage. She falls in love with the title character in 1992's Aladdin, whom she eventually marries. She is loosely based on Princess Badroulbadour (Arabic بدر البدور, badru l-budūr, "full moon of full moons") featured in the story of "Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp" from "One Thousand and One Nights" of Scheherazade. Interestingly, the original story took place in China and not the Middle East. Pocahontas Disney's Pocahontas is loosely based on the real-life Native American "princess" of the Powhatan tribe (a name also borne by her father, the chief). Her real name was Matoaka since Pocahontas was her nickname and meant 'Playful One'. She falls in love with a man named John Smith, who helps her prevent a war from commencing between their people. At the end of the film, John is wounded and sent back to London for treatment. Esmeralda Esmeralda is a Romani woman residing underneath Paris, France, in the hidden catacombs known as the Court of Miracles. She is a member of the Romani culture, led by Clopin, and works as an entertainment performer, or more specifically, a dancer, both on the streets and during more professional events, such as the Festival of Fools. She is regularly accompanied by her goat, Djali, who acts as her pet, confidante, and assistant during her performances. Esmeralda is verbally powerful, street-wise, cunning and morale. She was the sole individual in all of France to downright rebel against Frollo during his reign and was openly against the judge's accusations of claiming the Romani culture to be a gang of thieves who engage in unholy practices of witchcraft. Due to this, she was often the target of arrest, but as mentioned above, Esmeralda is a cunning, independent character, who was shown to have the talent of outsmarting and evading Frollo's grasp time and time again, despite the amount of odds against her. This would only erupt Frollo's tyranny further, but Esmeralda was not one to sacrifice her freedom for the sake of Frollo's suppression. Even when she is''finally captured, and seconds away from death, she remained fiercely defiant, knowing her worth, and refusing to degrade herself by surrendering to Frollo. Aside from this fiery nature, Esmeralda is ultimately a kind, loving selfless soul underneath. She was the only human character in the film, for the first half, to ever show kindness towards the deformed and naïve Quasimodo. While Frollo and the rest of France viewed him as a monster, based on his appearance, Esmeralda felt otherwise, in spite of the initial shock in response to his appearance. Instead, she treated him as an average person, though with even more patience and kindness, due to his innocent, gentle, and selfless nature—so much so, that her actions can be mistaken for romantic affections. However, this is not the case, as Esmeralda's love towards Quasimodo were strictly platonic, proving that forms of deep love and care don't always have to relate to romance. In reality, her love is Phoebus. The reason she chose Pheobus over Quasimodo was not because Quasimodo was deformed, but because Quasimodo hadn't fully matured, and his blind adulation for her may have led to him becoming overly reliant on her. Though she seems to be a sultry and free-spirited person, the song "God Help the Outcasts" shows that Esmeralda cares about God and religion, as she turns to God in prayer at one point, praying for justice for the less fortunate and downtrodden. However, Esmeralda is not a fanatic, as Frollo is—For one, she does not get into a personal crisis by her falling in love with Phoebus, and for another, lyrics during the song include "I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there", referring to God, showing that she is not totally convinced of his existence, but still hopes to be heard, nevertheless. Megara Meg is a free-spirited, independent, and quick-witted woman who is also hurt and bitter due to having her heart broken by her boyfriend in the past. She is also cynical, snarky, and world-weary, making her atypical among Disney's lead females. She plays enough of a heroic part in the movie, to be classed as a heroine, rather than just a romantic interest. She has a very low opinion of men in general since her experiences with them have been mostly negative. While Hercules falls for her at first sight, far from falling for him on the spot, she seduces him with her good looks and then she dismisses him as putting on an 'innocent farm boy routine' and it is not until they spend actual time together that she begins to develop feelings for him. Meg is afraid of heights but overcomes her fear at the end of the film in order to save Hercules. In their first meeting in the episode ''Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora, Meg wants to forget all about her ex-boyfriend (later shown to be Prince Adonis) and shows very little to no remorse but manipulate the young Hercules into helping her steal a jar of Lethe water. Her attire is almost identical in this episode except that her skirt is much shorter. At the end of the episode, her memory is wiped, explaining how she and Hercules met 'for the first time' in the movie. Fa Mulan Fa Mulan (or simply Mulan) is a brave heroine who impersonates a male soldier to fight for the Chinese Imperial Army in order to protect her ailing father who would have been required to go if she had not gone in his place. Mulan pretends to be her father's son, Ping, risking death, and dishonor if she is discovered. Joining a struggling troop of rookies led by Captain Li Shang (or simply Shang), "Ping" is the driving force behind the troop's dramatic change into respectable soldiers. "Ping" is admired by everyone until "he" is injured during the battle and requires medical care, resulting in the outing of "his" secret. Since "Ping" had saved Shang's life, Shang repays his debt and spares Mulan's life. No longer allowed in the Imperial Army, Mulan goes rogue and defeats the leader of the Hun army Shan Yu. The Chinese Emperor praises Mulan, recognizing her as a hero for saving China and for bringing honor to her family. Mulan is welcomed back into her home with loving, open arms. Shang arrives at Mulan's home shortly after her return, and the two's feelings for each other are made known. The character of Mulan is loosely based on the heroine from the well-known ancient Chinese poem "The Ballad of Mulan" (木蘭詩). She is the only Disney Princess who is not royal by blood or marriage. However, she has been bestowed the honor of a being an official Disney Princess because of her popularity as well as what she represents. The film is praised for its cultural authenticity and prevailing messages including family, love, courage, and most notably, the empowerment and equal rights of women. Jane Porter Jane is a young woman living in Victoria-era Britain, alongside her father, the esteemed Professor Archimedes Q. Porter. What became of Jane's mother is unknown, though Archimedes briefly mentioned that their daughter takes after her, quite a bit. At adulthood, Jane became an animal researcher in a field that allows her to work closely with her father. Together, they use their combined resources to garner a better understanding of animal habitats and behavior. Their most ambitious expedition is one taking place in Africa, where a long-awaited journey to study gorillas was to occur. Jessie Jessie is a friendly, excitable cowgirl doll. She likes being loved by any child and has the power to yodel. She hates being in storage -- as it makes her claustrophobic -- and not having someone to love her. A girl named Emily had once loved her until she gave her up and put her in a charity box, which emotionally scarred Jessie forever. Melody Melody is a sassy, tomboyish but well-mannered princess, who has respect for her mother and others. Her curious and tomboyish nature leads her to collect all sorts of items from the sea, a parallel to her mother at age sixteen only in reverse. Her swimming proficiency and ability to hold her breath for long periods comes from her merfolk heritage. Largely because of her being half-mermaid, she was also seen as somewhat of an outcast, as evidenced by the guests at her twelfth birthday celebration shunning her. She is also shy around boys, becoming quite flustered when a merboy she found attractive tried befriending her in Atlantica. She later met him again after the wall was disintegrated, with both recognizing each other. Despite being tomboyish, she has a princess canopy bed and a girlish style bedroom. Kida Nedakh Kida is a warrior princess, making her strong and very skilled at combat. It is mentioned that several thousand years ago, Kida would have killed outsiders on sight. By the present time, however, Kida has become so curious about Atlantis's past that she is willing to let in outsiders with the hope that they could help her rediscover Atlantis's history, even as far as taking a liking to Milo. She is shown to love her father and husband very much. Although she can seem quite forceful, violent, and aggressive at times, she has a kind heart and a general respect for all creatures. Jane Darling Jane is the daughter of Wendy and Wendy's husband Edward. Jane also has a younger brother named Danny and the family lives in London. Edward's, and thus, Jane's last name is never revealed. Jane is most likely based on the character of the same name, from the original Peter Pan books. In the books, Jane is Wendy's daughter and she goes to Neverland with Peter Pan after Wendy grows up. She somewhat resembles her mother and her maternal grandmother in facial appearance. However it seems she got her dirty blonde hair color from her Uncle Michael and her practical attitude from her maternal grandfather George. Kim Possible Kim comes from Middletown and lives there with her parents and her younger twin brothers. When Kim was a toddler, she met a boy named Ron Stoppable on her first day of preschool, where the two began their lifelong friendship. In her late preteen/early teen years, Kim Possible wanted to supplement her allowance, so she decided to start up her own babysitting business and set up her own website, "KimPossible.com", under the slogan "I can do anything", and soon after her site went live, Kim was accidentally contacted by Mr. McHenry who was in trouble, and was trying to contact a different group of heroes named "Team Impossible". Due to a typing error, he contacted "KimPossible.com" instead of "Impossible.com" after the rescue, Kim's fame as a hero grew until she was being contacted for help by people all over the world, even including governments and royalty. Giselle At the beginning of the film, she is originally the stereotype of a Disney Princess. Because she lives in the perfect fantasy world of Andalasia, she has barely felt emotions that are rare to the land such as frustration, sadness, and anger, which, of course, are common on Earth. She dreams of having her own Prince Charming, whom she will fall in love with and live happily ever after. She also loves animals, who help her both in Andalasia and on Earth. When she comes to New York City, her experiences in Andalasia make her blind and naïve to the complexity of Earth and she becomes rather scared, distressed and confused during her first night in New York. Her naivety also tends to frustrate Robert, who had agreed to let her stay with him until Edward, her dream prince from Andalasia comes for her. However, over the course of the film, her experiences on Earth with Robert open her up to a more complex world she had never experienced in Andalasia, along with introducing her to emotions such as anger and sadness. She also grows into a mother figure for Robert's daughter, Morgan. Despite maturing over the course of the film, she still retains her innocence, optimism, and kind nature. Hailing from Andalasia, Giselle displays similar traits to the Disney Princesses; Lima describes her as "about 80% Snow White, with some traits borrowed from Cinderella and Aurora... although her spunky attitude comes from Ariel a.k.a. The Little Mermaid." She is "eternally optimistic and romantic" but is also "very independent and true to her convictions". In the climax of the film, Giselle is shown to be brave and courageous and became protective towards Robert during the battle against Queen Narissa in her dragon form. * Disney had planned to include Giselle in the Disney Princess line-up, to the point where a prototype Giselle doll appeared at the Toy Fair in 2007. However, the plans were quickly dropped when the company realized they would have to pay royalties to Amy Adams for using her likeness. Tiana Partly inspired from E.D. Baker's 2002 novel The Frog Princess, and the original fairy tale "The Frog Prince", Tiana is the heroine of the 2009 animated film The Princess and the Frog, and is the first African-American princess. She dreams of opening her own restaurant through hard work. By kissing Prince Naveen in frog form, she is turned into a frog because she kissed him for material gain, not love, and the magic can only be broken by a princess, so they are forced to set on a journey to find a way to undo the magic. Eventually, she finds herself falling for the handsome but spoiled prince, and willingly gives up her personal wants to be with him. By marrying the prince, Tiana becomes a real princess, and with her love, breaks the spell with a kiss. They finally open their own restaurant at the end of the film. Tiana officially became a member of the Disney Princess line-up on March 14, 2010, at the New York Palace Hotel in Manhattan, New York City. She is the only Princess whose story was inspired by an original fairy tale, a novel, and a real-life person. Rapunzel The heroine from the animated feature Tangled is loosely based on the German title character from the Brothers Grimm fairy tale "Rapunzel". Her long hair, which is said to measure 70 feet in length, not only has magical healing powers but can be used as a weapon. Given the power by a magic golden flower, Mother Gothel kidnaps her as an infant to use her power to keep herself young. 18 years later, Rapunzel sneaks away from her tower with a thief, Flynn Rider, and sets on her own journey to find the flying lanterns that float into the sky every year on her birthday. To free her from Gothel's clutches, Flynn cuts her hair, thus destroying her power, and she is returned to her family. Rapunzel was "officially welcomed into the Disney Princess Royal Court" during a promotional event at Kensington Palace in London on October 2, 2011. Interestingly, even though Rapunzel's long golden hair is cut off in the movie, changing it from blonde to brown, her redesigned image shows it fully restored back to blonde, although somewhat shorter than its original 70-foot length. Merida Merida is the 16-year old daughter of Queen Elinor, who rules the kingdom alongside her husband, King Fergus. Queen Elinor's expectations and demands of her daughter make Merida see Elinor as being cold, unfeeling, and distant, causing friction between the two. Despite Elinor's desire to see Merida as a proper royal lady, Merida is an impetuous girl with wild, unruly ginger hair and a passionate desire to take control of her own destiny. Merida has honed her skill with the bow and is the most skilled archers in her kingdom. She is also well trained in sword-fighting and an expert horsewoman, riding wildly across the countryside on her horse, Angus. She is the second princess from a Pixar film (the first is Princess Atta from A Bug's Life), the first original princess in the line-up that is not inspired by either literature (Snow White, Cinderella, etc.) or real-life (Pocahontas, Mulan) works, and the first without a love interest. She also never sings a major song, thus breaking away the traditional line-up, though as a child, she sang a small verse of a song in Gaelic with her mother, and Merida's rich Scottish brogue makes her the second Disney Princess with an accent other than Standard American. Merida officially joined the Disney Princess court on May 11, 2013, at Walt Disney World's Cinderella Castle. Vanellope von Schweetz Vanellope von Schweetz was the main character of the video game Sugar Rush. Not only was she the lead character, she also used to be the in-game world's princess. However, at some point prior to the start of the film, an old racing video game character named Turbohijacked Sugar Rush, turned himself into a character named King Candy, and tried to delete Vanellope's code (but couldn't), turning her into a glitch instead. Once Vanellope became a glitch, King Candy was free to rule the kingdom, having all the inhabitants of Sugar Rush's memories of Princess Vanellope locked away. However, if Vanellope was to ever cross the finish line in an official race, her code would be restored and Turbo's machinations would be undone . To prevent this from occurring, King Candy—with the help of his minion, Sour Bill—had the citizens of the game believe having a glitch race could lead to the game being unplugged. Due to this lie, Vanellope became a pariah, was repeatedly tormented and ostracized by the game's citizens, most notably the other racers, led in their bullying by Taffyta Muttonfudge. Vanellope was able to find sanctuary within Diet Cola Mountain, a volcano that towers over the land of Sugar Rush that carries an unfinished bonus level track. As a result of her being a glitch, Vanellope was unable to leave the game and escape her tormentors. However, she also gained the unique ability to glitch, or teleport, from place to place in the blink of an eye, though she didn't have much control over it, and it sometimes hindered her efforts to get into races. Anna Anna is the Norwegian heroine and main protagonist of the 2013 animated feature Frozen. Anna is loosely based on Gerda, the heroine from the Danish fairy tale "Snedronningen" or "The Snow Queen" by Hans Christian Andersen. She is a member of a royal family and the younger sister of Elsa. While Elsa is known to be beautiful, elegant and loved by the townspeople, Anna remains somewhat of a free spirit. Anna is more daring than graceful and, at times, can act before she thinks. But she's also the most optimistic and caring person you'll ever meet. She has a very close relationship with her older sister until this bond is shattered by an accident when they are children. When trying to reconnect with her, Anna messes things up at Elsa's coronation, leading to Elsa revealing her powers over ice and snow and accidentally cursing the kingdom. Anna then embarks on a dangerous journey to set things right. She longs to reconnect with Elsa, as they were close during their childhood. Queen Elsa Elsa the Snow Queen is the deuteragonist of the 2013 animated feature Frozen and Anna's older sister. She is loosely based on Kai and The Snow Queen from the fairy tale "The Snow Queen" by Hans Christian Andersen. She is the first Disney Princess to be considered an anti-heroine. She was the crown princess of Arendelle and was crowned Queen until her powers over ice were exposed, causing her to flee and become the feared Snow Queen. However, the bond between her and her sister warms her frozen heart, allowing her to use her magic for the greater good. Elsa is the oldest of the Disney Princesses, as she is 21 years of age during the film. Elsa is the first official Disney Princess to have become a queen in her feature film. She also is the second princess without a love interest, after Merida. Honey Lemon Honey Lemon lives in the city of San Fransokyo, but has Latin American roots. A lover of science, and particularly chemistry, she is a star student at SFIT and spends much of her academic time creating chemical concoctions. At the school, Honey is normally accompanied by her best friends Go Go Tomago, Fred, Wasabi Hiro Hamada, Baymax and Tadashi Hamada (prior to his death). She got her nickname from Fred for her sweet and sunny personality. Honey once lived in an apartment with a girl named Regina, but was forced to find a new place to live after a chemistry accident froze part of the building. Honey was invited to move in with Go Go, and the two have lived together since (in a notoriously bad neighborhood). Apart from science, Honey Lemon is also a passionate artist. On the side, she takes lessons at the illustrious San Fransokyo Art Institute, which was founded by Honey's favorite artist and idol, Lenore Shimamoto. Honey initially kept her affiliation with SFAI from her friends due to the rivalry held between the schools, but Fred, Wasabi, Hiro and Go Go confessed to have already known, and accepted Honey for being both a talented scientist and artist. Judy Hopps Judy is fiercely optimistic and independent. Since childhood, she has harbored a dream to become a police officer, solely for the opportunity to help those in need and make the world a better place. She cares deeply for the well-being of others; this includes her family, friends, Mrs. Otterton's despair over the disappearance of her husband, and even Nick. During the chase in Little Rodentia, Judy intercepted every chance of danger for the small residents even when capturing the thieving Duke Weaselton was on the line. She has a large heart, and although she tends to keep her emotions under control - and even under wraps - a majority of the time, she is capable of expressing her true feelings in a genuine, powerful light. This is mostly seen with Nick Wilde, whose feelings and companionship she values highly, motivating her to prevent her own ambitions from harming others. Due to being a rabbit, a species unassociated with such a high-stakes occupation, Judy faced continuous doubt and underestimation from those around her, from her parents to local bullies. Nevertheless, she used her opposers as a means to increase her determination and became progressively more insistent on reaching her goals than ever before with each naysayer; she believed in the importance of always trying and making an effort to reach your goals, no matter what. Her goal was to eventually become a resident and local officer of Zootopia, a city where predator and prey supposedly live together in peace and harmony, unlike the burrows, believing she will be quickly accepted amongst her peers and neighbors in spite of her species. She was very idealistic in this sense, having this set dream and not necessarily taking potentially negative outcomes into consideration which, unfortunately, made her too idealistic for her own good in this regard and she found out herself unprepared to face the negative aspects that lie within the city upon her first residential day, leaving her to easily fall victim to bigotry and manipulation. Her optimism and determination to be a police officer tend to lead her to be, at times, overzealous and impulsive. As a parking enforcement officer, she gave 201 tickets to anyone whose cars had been in a parking meter too long (including herself) before noon just to show up Chief Bogo's doubts about her, arrested Duke Weaselton for stealing (even though parking enforcement officers cannot arrest someone, which was disclosed from a furious Bogo), and had nearly gotten herself killed on multiple occasions during her first case. Furthermore, though she respects the law, the manner in which Judy carried out her first case is rather controversial, in which she was not given permission of authority to blackmail others into complying with her demands and used her alliance with a notorious crime boss (a partnership controversial on its own) for interrogation purposes. Granted, these acts were mostly committed out of desperation, as her initial lack of respect from the police force, limited timeframe to solve the case, and her lack of resources due to not yet being in the city's computer system, forced her to take extreme measures to complete her mission. This also extends to tokenism as Chief Bogo gave her a job a parking attendant but wanted to keep a positive reputation for the Zootopia Police Academy. Despite the odds and hardships, Judy remains optimistic and determined, adapting herself to the environment and those around her to build up both the way she presents herself and pursue her goals. She is clever and resourceful, which proves to be her greatest asset. She tarnishes the stereotype of a "dumb bunny", being intelligent enough to outsmart professional con artist Nick, several times. Months of training at the Zootopia Police Academy has also left her tactical, with an impressive amount of physical prowess. During times of chaos, she can quickly take charge of a situation by concocting an efficient plan on the spot, being daring enough to take dangerous chances, in order to potentially end the day victorious. More often than not, Judy comes out successful as a result of this. From childhood, Judy has held the belief that predators and prey should be treated equally, and made attempts to refrain from acting on bigotry herself. Due to her childhood experiences, however, having been bullied by a fox, Judy has a mild fear of predators (mainly foxes), whether she wanted to admit it or not; so much so that it manifests as unintentional prejudice itself. After being pestered into taking a canister of fox repellent during her move from Bunnyburrows to Zootopia by her folks, Judy made the conscious decision to keep the canister by her side for a majority of the film. When she first spotted Nick snooping about the streets, she immediately assumed him to be in the midst of a scam, following and nearly assaulting him with the canister, all due to the fact that he was a fox. When it appears that Nick was merely an innocent civilian looking to buy ice cream for his "son", she felt ashamed of her bigotry, which caused her to overcompensate in hopes of redeeming herself, wanting to be progressive and unbiased, while hypocritically claiming others to be otherwise; this would ultimately make her a pawn to Nick's scams, in the end, while simultaneously teaching her a valuable lesson reflecting both life and herself. The events of Judy's first few months in Zootopia would ultimately blossom a more mature, practical, diligent and legitimately progressive individual. Through her experiences, she discovers the downside of having an overly idealistic mentality carry you through life, and that the world is a problematic and messed up place, filled with issues such as prejudice, learning that all mammals - be they predator or prey, foxes or rabbits - can be victims of bigotry, even when it is unintentional. No matter the species, all animals have feelings, hopes, and dreams, all of which can be destroyed by preconceived notions and constant underestimation. As such, all should strive to live and accept one another for who they are inside, and not the stereotypes they have been labeled as by society. Even with this new outlook on life, Judy would still contend to the method of trying. Using her success and experiences as evidence, she encourages those around her to make an effort to see beyond stereotypes, to prove their worth and to reach their goals in spite of all that may go against them, with the belief that these positive actions can ultimately lead to a better world. With this being said, Judy becomes the physical representation of Zootopia's meaningful motto, "anyone can be anything". Elena Castillo Flores Elena was born to the late King Raul and Queen Lucia of Avalor. She resides within the kingdom's castle alongside her family, consisting of her sister Isabel, maternal grandparents Francisco and Luisa, as well as her scheming maternal cousin, Esteban. She is additionally accompanied by a trio of comedic, flying jaquins that double as her friends and mode of transportation, as well as the wise spirit fox Zuzo, whom only she can see on her own free will, as a result of her magical abilities. Moana Waikliki Moana, as Gramma Tala describes, "stands out from the crowd". She is sea-loving, headstrong, strong-willed, practically fearless, and physically capable. Though she has moments of self-doubt, she has great pride in who she is, and is generally too stubborn to back away from new challenges. Moana approaches new experiences and tasks with the utmost seriousness and will stand her ground to fight for what she values even when all seems lost. She can present herself as an imposing force despite her size and has bested the most fearsome beasts and impossible obstacles across the seas of Oceania while relying almost solely on her own intelligence. Cassandra Cassandra never knew her parents and was adopted and raised as the daughter of Corona's Captain of the Guards. She is an extremely skilled fighter who, throughout the series, has shown off her strength and prowess—defeating Wreck and Lance Strongbow easily. She dreams of joining the royal guard, though she currently serves as Rapunzel's lady-in-waiting and closest confidante, alongside the princess' pet chameleon Pascal. Her role generally requires that she assist Rapunzel in any means necessary while also being a constant bodyguard. She is also tasked with chores of a typical castle servant, such as maintenance. Thumbelina She was born in a barley corn plant. When her mother kissed the blossom, it opened and revealed a young girl, full grown, and no bigger than a thumb, and, in jest, she was named "Thumbelina". She had trouble with her size, and felt alone and was not sure of her place in such a "Big World". As her Mother was going to read a story about "The Noble Dog", She was tired and wanted to hear about little people, which her mother turn the pages to the fairies, and she was told the wings produce magic to help them fly. Thumbelina felt more alone and different than the others, and she wished she was "Big", which Her mother tells her to be nothing but the way she is. As her mother bids her goodnight, Thumbelina sings "Soon" as of hopes of finding another small person like her, so she wouldn't face the world all by herself. She meets a fairy who sabotages a page, and causes her to hide in a teapot, she notices that he apologizes and is not a threat, at first, she wasn't sure if she was dreaming, She then spoke when he came close and was excited. As Hero was going to attack, she intervened and stopped them from attacking. She introduces herself, and he greets her causing a tired Hero to go asleep, as they get to know each other in the song "Let Me Be Your Wings", She hear The Queen calling for Cornelius, whom the Fairy introduced himself before the song, and he confesses he is the prince, whom Thumbelina wanted to meet, and she accepts Cornelius's offer, as he left for his parents. She woke up on the stage of the Toad's boat where Mrs. Toad brought her the night before to be wedded to her son, Grundel the Toad. They leave her on a lily pad while going to fetch a priest, but a friendly swallow, Jacquimo (the narrator of the film), overhears Thumbelina's cries for help and frees her. Jacquimo's friends, the jitterbugs, promise to help Thumbelina get home safely while Jacquimo sets off to find Cornelius. Meanwhile, Cornelius learns of Thumbelina's kidnapping and ventures out to find her. While trying to get home with the help of some young jitterbugs, Thumbelina is ambushed by Berkeley Beetle, who scared the jitterbugs off. He's enamored with her and her singing, and agrees to show her the way home, provided that she sing at his Beetle Ball first. She is well received by the bugs until the costume disguising her as a butterfly falls off, at which point they declare that she's "ugly". Beetle's opinion of her swiftly changes and he kicks her out without giving her the help he promised. Both Jacquimo and Cornelius are incapacitated by the weather: Jacquimo accidentally impales his wing on a thorn and is eventually knocked out by the extreme cold, while Cornelius falls into a lake and is frozen under the ice. Grundel, hearing one the jitterbugs mention Beetle, tracks him down. Beetle suggests using Cornelius the fairy prince as bait. Grundel blackmails him (by stealing his wings) into helping him get Thumbelina back. Beetle and his men find Cornelius trapped in the ice and take him back to Grundel. Thumbelina almost freezes to death, until she's found and taken in by the greedy Ms. Fieldmouse. She informs her of Cornelius's supposed demise, saddening Thumbelina too greatly. The two take some corn cakes to Ms. Fieldmouse's neighbor, Mr. Mole. Mr. Mole tells them about a dead bird he found in his tunnel earlier that day. It turns out to be Jacquimo, who Thumbelina discovers to be only unconscious. Mr. Mole confides to Ms. Fieldmouse that he would like to marry Thumbelina and will pay her handsomely if she gets the girl to agree. Thumbelina, heartbroken over Cornelius's death, accepts. Jacquimo soon awakens and leaves to find Cornelius, refusing to believe that he is dead. Meanwhile, Beetle brings Cornelius's frozen body to Grundel and informs him that Thumbelina is going to marry the Mole. After the two leave to stop the wedding, the jitterbugs thaw Cornelius's body out. As she's going up the aisle, Thumbelina realizes that she can't marry someone she doesn't love. As she refuses, Grundel and Beetle crash the wedding. A chase ensues, with Beetle, Grundel, and the wedding guests trying to stop Thumbelina from getting away. Cornelius appears and fights with Grundel until the two fall into a chasm. Once outside and free, Thumbelina is reunited with Jacquimo, who insists he's found the Vale of the Fairies. He takes her to what looks like a frozen patch of weeds and tells her to sing, which she grudging does. As Thumbelina gives up hope, the ice thaws and Cornelius appears. The two marry, and at the wedding, Thumbelina is granted wings and became a fairy princess. Thumbelina and Cornelius live happily ever after. Crysta Crysta is a curious young fairy, but can also be very naive. She's brave and a loyal friend who's willing to sacrifice herself to protect her home of FernGully. After taking Magi's place, she becomes more mature and responsible. Anastasia Romanov The youngest of the Tsar's four daughters, Anastasia was known for her ability to put a smile on any face with her quick wit and youthful mischief and was always ready to entertain. She spent many hours with her brother during which the two would entertain themselves (and anyone else within earshot) by playing loud music, dancing, and painting. She had a close relationship with her paternal grandmother, Marie Feodorovna, who resided in Paris. During the revolution, they manage to escape the assassination at the palace, but are separated at the train station. Left amnesiac after the revolution, Anastasia spends ten years in a state-run orphanage under the alias "Anya". She develops a strong-minded and independent personality and deeply longs to find her family, despite having no clues regarding her past identity. Jan-Nin Jan-Nin is the main female protagonist in Disney's upcoming animated feature film, "Dragon Empire." She will possibly be the next disney princess for the franchise. Sade Sade is the main protagonist in Disney's upcoming live-action film of the same name. Not much is known but it is about an African Princess Sadé’s “kingdom is threatened by a mysterious evil force, she accepts her newly discovered magical warrior powers to protect herself and her people.” Britany Sarah Doghouse Britany Sarah Doghouse is the deutaragonist in the upcoming CGI animated film "Traffic Lights." She is the love intrest of Hegan Charles Robinson. More info coming soon Celine Adami Celine Adami is the main protagonist of Princess of Budapest. A hungarian princess named Celine who lives in Budapest, Hungary. It is about her finding a prince since that's the way she feels of being a princess, after rejecting a conmans wedding proposal after discovering his secret that he robs people's money. However, she meets a prince named Johnathon, which gives Andrew the conman jealousy. He theathens to have Johnathon banished from Hungary so he can use her as his partner, which is not what Celine wants. However she does confront at the conman and stands up for herself for who she is. At the end of the movie, Andrew gets arrested for how much money he has robbed from people, later on Celine and Jonathon get married and lived happily ever after. Natalie Merili Natalie Merili is the main protagonist of An Escape from Russia. She is an Estonian princess who goes out to Rosewood, Russia to save her family from execution and bring them back home to Tallin from the evil wicked Judge Elizabeth. Cecilia Merili Cecilia is Natalie's younger sister. She is the deutaragonist of An Escape From Russia. Category:Disney Princess Spin-Offs Category:Disney Franchises